La Tempête de Neige
by Hermi-ko
Summary: CADEAU DE NOËL Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, à ce qu'on dit. OS Calendrier de l'Avent HirumaxMamori 2013


_Auteur : Hermi-kô_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

La Tempête de Neige

* * *

Le ciel avait été gris pendant des jours. L'air avait été sec et froid pendant des semaines. La chaleur avait été en hibernation pendant des mois. Ils l'avaient prédits à la télévision. Ils l'avaient envisagés à la radio. Ils en avaient parlés sur les seuils de portes et dans les allées des marchés. Mais il y avait encore un être impitoyable pour dire que ça ne suffisait pas pour annuler la session d'entrainement du matin. Et donc ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les quinze à travers le terrain de foot pour se rendre dans la salle du club. Ils avaient enlevés quelques couches de vêtements pour mettre leurs tenues de Devil Bats. Ils avaient blagué sur le froid mordant et l'absence de mini-jupes dans les rues. Ils avaient écoutés les paroles grossières de leur Capitaine pour leurs objectifs de la journée et leurs punitions s'ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur de ses espérances. Et ils s'étaient sortis sur le terrain avant qu'il ne finisse la décoration murale dernier cri aux trous de balle et décalcomanies brûlées.

L'échauffement se passa sans problème puisque les dents qui claquaient les empêchaient de râler. Les tours de terrain furent faits en se frottant vigoureusement les bras et les côtes et en tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Et alors qu'ils s'étaient mis à lancer des ballons et à tacler des mannequins le vent s'était levé et les premiers flocons tombèrent. Bientôt tout le terrain fut sous une épaisse couche de neige et les flocons tombaient par milliers, se jetant à la figure des joueurs comme les feuilles en automne. Les flocons de neige s'en furent de partout, s'écrasant contre les visières, glissant dans les cols des maillots, se collant aux uniformes comme des armures glacées. Le vent décoiffait les cheveux et changeait continuellement de direction, emprisonnant les joueurs entre quatre murs de bouillis blanche et opaque.

La tempête de neige prit de la vitesse et le capitaine avait du mal à se faire entendre par-dessus le rugissement du vent. Il traînât tout le monde dans la salle du club avant qu'ils ne puissent refaire les Schtroumpfs et envoya tout le monde à la douche la plus chaude qu'ils pouvaient tirer. Mamori et Suzuna partagèrent les serviettes, une part pour les joueurs et une part pour s'y emmitoufler toutes les deux. Assise côte à côte à la table du club, elles tremblaient, Mamori plus que la pompom-girl puisque cette dernière sautait dans tous les sens habituellement au lieu de passer son temps immobile sur un banc de métal.

Quand les joueurs revinrent dans le vestiaire Suzuna s'approcha de Sena et se jeta à son bras. Elle semblait vouloir piquer toute la chaleur du joueur phare de l'équipe. Ça ou juste son souffle tandis que le running-back passait au moins dix secondes sans un mot à regarder son bras pris entre les seins de la chef des pompom-girls. Les autres mecs poussèrent des cris de joie et s'habillèrent bien chaudement avant de sortir dans la tempête qui faisait toujours rage dehors. Ils poussèrent la porte pour sortir mais elle ne bougea pas. Ils essayèrent encore. Komusubi essaya de la tacler. Mais la porte avait été renforcée pour empêcher toute andouille qui n'y avait pas sa place de s'y infiltrer de l'extérieur.

Hiruma souffla une bulle de chewing-gum et se rapprocha de la vitre, son lance-flammes contre l'épaule. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, se prit de la neige dans la tronche, et visa : le tas de neige et de glace qui bloquait l'entrée fondit en quelques secondes. Soulagée, l'équipe le remercia profusément avant de quitter la salle du club, marchant deux par deux comme un bataillon pour faire face au froid. Refermant à la fois la fenêtre et la porte, Hiruma reposa son arme et considéra la montagne de serviettes qui était toujours sur sa chaise. "Hé Putain d'manager. Va te réchauffer. J'ai pas que ça à foutre."

Mamori le regarda entre les serviettes, essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait malgré ses dents qui claquaient. "Qu-quoi ?"

"J'ai dit va te réchauffer. A la douche. Maintenant."

Mamori secoua très lentement la tête. "N-non. Ça v-va."

"Genre. Bouge ton cul."

"Je préf-préfère bo-bosser."

"Pas tant que tu fais cette putain d'cacophonie."

Mamori essaya de bloquer sa mâchoire en place avec ses mains. Mais elle n'y arriva pas.

"Andouille." Hiruma soupira. Il souleva sa manager dans les bras comme une princesse, se foutant royalement des serviettes sur son chemin, et alla dans la salle de bain attenante au vestiaire.

"Hi-hiruma-k-kun ! Lâche-m-moi !"

"Non."

Il portait seulement un pull à coll roulé et une paire de jeans et Mamori elle un pull et une paire de joggings mais elle se tenait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle continua à grommeler pour qu'il la lâche. Il entra dans la cabine la plus proche et, tenant la manager d'un bras contre lui, ouvrit le robinet. Mamori cria dans ses oreilles quand l'eau lui tomba dessus et elle enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Hiruma pour se protéger par réflexe. Le quarterback soupira et lui frotta le dos pour la calmer en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Allez, fais pas la gosse. Réchauffe-toi vite comme ça on peut bosser."

"Mai-mais Hi... !"

"Tais-toi et concentre-toi."

Mamori battit des paupières. Comment pouvait-elle se concentrer quand elle était dans ses bras, le serrant fortement, son nez emplit de son odeur et sa main à lui sur son dos à elle ? Son esprit était vide. Et sur quoi devait-elle se concentrer au fait ? Après un moment Hiruma referma l'eau et sortit de la salle de bains pour la faire asseoir de nouveau sur la chaise dans le vestiaire. Il prit les serviettes qui étaient par terre et lui sécha les cheveux avec de manière assez brusque. Puis il lui frotta les bras et le dos sans enlever ses vêtements, laissa les serviettes sur ses genoux et lui dit de "se finir". Il lui fit enfiler plusieurs de se maillots à lui malgré ses protestations avant de prendre place de l'autre côté de la table. "Bon on peut bosser. Alors en qui concerne le temps du Minus de lundi ..." Mamori ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Son visage était écarlate. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseau. Ses narines étaient pleines de son odeur à lui. Ses vêtements lui collaient au corps comme une seconde peau sous les siens. Ses dents se calmèrent enfin. Et son esprit était toujours vide. Elle se foutu des baffes et put enfin voir le bout du tunnel.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard Hiruma mâchait un tout nouveau chewing-gum mais ses dents grinçaient les uns contre les autres. Mamori avait du mal à faire des additions parce que ce n'était pas le bruit auquel elle était habituée. C'était tout ce qu'Hiruma pouvait faire pour ne pas lui montrer combien il avait froid. Bien sûr il ne s'était pas changé devant elle donc ses habits humides étaient inconfortables. Mamori mâchonnait son crayon. Puis prit une décision. Parce qu'il l'avait aidé à se réchauffer, contre son gré par ailleurs, elle allait faire de même. Elle se leva, prit ses papiers et ses crayons, et contourna la table.

Hiruma n'était jamais collé à la table à cause de ses longs bras, il était toujours penché en arrière, avec ses pieds sur la table. Toutefois pas aujourd'hui. Ses pieds étaient sur le sol, tapant la mesure, et il y avait toujours de la place entre son ventre et la table. Alors elle saisit l'opportunité et quand il mit la main dans la poche pour prendre un nouveau chewing-gum elle se glissa sur ses genoux. L'interjection qu'il eut était un euphémisme de surprise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Putain d'manager ?"

"J'étudie les résultats d'Ojou aux essais de la semaine dernière."

"Je sais ça, putain. Je veux dire pour le reste."

"Quel reste ?" Mamori s'était déjà replongée dans son travail.

Hiruma laissa une minute passer pour qu'elle s'explique. "Tsss. Tu fais chier."

Mamori ne bougea pas et Hiruma ne la fit pas bouger. Et puisqu'elle se penchait sur sa feuille, il n'avait pas de problèmes pour regarder son ordi et les infos qu'il avait rassemblé. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant ce qui semblait être des heures.

* * *

Quand ils s'apprêtèrent à partir, Mamori mit les serviettes et les maillots d'Hiruma dans la machine à laver. Hiruma vérifia que tout était prêt pour le jour suivant et ouvrit la porte. Ou du moins essaya. Comme tout à l'heure elle ne bougea pas. Il passa son sac à Mamori et récupéra son lance-flammes chéri. La fenêtre, une fois ouverte, ne lui envoya pas de la neige dans la figure cette fois-là. Il visa le gros tas de neige qui bloquait la porte et appuya sur la détente.

Rien ne se passa.

Il appuya encore et encore. Seule une mini flamme apparaissait au bout de l'embout. Il râla et alla voir dans la réserve. Quand il revient les mains vides il râlait bien comme il faut : "Le putain d'quatre yeux a oublié de m'acheter mon putain d'propane. Le connard est mort demain."

"Demain ? Attends... tu veux dire qu'on ne peut pas sortir ce soir ?"

"La porte est putain d'scellée, manager, à cause de la putain d'neige. Essaye si t'es si intelligente." Il alla à son casier à elle et le déverrouilla.

"Attends, tu connais mon combinaison ?"

"Tsss. Je sais tout." Il balança des draps sur les deux sofas du vestiaire. "Bon au moins on sera pas en retard pour l'entrainement. Bonne nuit, Putain d'manager."

"Hiruma-kun, ce soir c'est Noël !"

"Et alors ?"

"Et alors... et alors ... je peux pas être bloquée ici avec toi quand mes parents m'attendent à la maison."

"Ah ouais. Les parents. Ben appelle-les, c'est tout."

"La nuit de Noël ? Ils vont super s'inquiétés. Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas gentiment à quelqu'un de venir dégager la neige devant la porte ? Tu connais sans doute quelqu'un dans le coin qui ..."

"Ke ke ke. La foutue membre du Comité Disciplinaire veut que je fasse chanter quelqu'un la nuit de Noël. Si ça veut pas dire quelque chose ça..."

"Pas de chantage. Un ami. Gentiment. Peut-être que Musashi-san pourrait ..."

"Alors tu veux déranger quelqu'un juste pour ton seul bénéfice ? Et ils disent après que c'est moi le démon ..."

"Oh." Elle composa le numéro de Musashi sur son portable et vit qu'elle n'avait pas de signal. "Hein ? Pas de signal ?"

"Il y a eut une tempête de neige, manager."

"Mais plus maintenant."

"Ouais mais le mal est fait."

Mamori fit les cent pas. Hiruma ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir un brin.

"Va te coucher."

"Mes parents ..."

"Va te coucher. Une fois que le soleil aura fait fondre la glace, les salauds viendront réparer l'antenne. Y a rien d'autre à foutre jusque là. Dors."

Mamori continuait de marcher. En ayant marre, il tira sur son bras quand elle passa près de lui et il la jeta sur le canapé. "Dors."

Mamori en eut le souffle coupé et regarda les draps sur l'autre canapé en rougissant. "Je peux aller sur l'autre."

"Ça m'est égal." Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, une main sur son épaule. Elle considéra ses options et réalisa que lorsqu'elle se décida à bouger il dormait déjà. Mordant sa lèvre, elle regarda l'expression apaisée qu'il arborait pour une fois. Il ressemblait à un bébé épuisé qui avait enfin sa tétine et pouvait finalement fermer l'œil en paix. Elle se décida à rester où elle était. Si elle pouvait être son cadeau pour Noël, elle était prête à faire un effort et à le laisser faire.

Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une tempête de neige vous réchauffe de l'intérieur.


End file.
